1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the operation of vehicle brake lights and, more particularly, to a brake light enhancement system for motorcycles.
Brake lights are one of the most important safety features included on any vehicle. Brake lights indicate when a vehicle's brakes are being applied to alert the driver of a following vehicle to slow down in order to avoid a rear end collision.
Despite the use of brake lights, the incidence of rear end collisions remains relatively high among motorcyclists. When motorcycles are stopped, especially when stopped behind other traffic, they are less visible than larger vehicles. Since the tail light is constantly illuminated on most motorcycles due to so-called "lights on laws", the illumination of the brake light may be hard to recognize when the motorcycle is near other vehicles with bright brake lights. Further, the transition of light brightness during braking may not be noticed if a following driver is not looking directly at the motorcycle as the brakes are applied.
Various alternative brake light systems have been developed in an effort to solve this problem. Such systems often cause brake lights to flash automatically. However, such alternatively brake light systems have numerous disadvantages which compromise rather than improve safety.
For example, many alternative systems utilize unreliable mechanical components such as incandescent bulbs, mechanical relays having physical contacts, cams, levers, and other mechanical parts which can cause the entire vehicle brake light system to fail. Thus, while such conventional flashing brake light systems provide an increased measure of safety when working properly, any improvement is clearly overshadowed by the possibility of a dangerous total brake light failure.
In addition, such alternative brake light systems may require extensive modification of the stock equipment for proper installation and function. Further, conventional flashing brake light systems impose an additional load on the electrical circuitry which can cause a power variation and result in failure of the anti-lock brake system found on many late model motorcycles.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a reliable flashing brake light enhancement system that may be added to the stock motorcycle brake light without any significant modification and without effecting the operation of the stock equipment thereby eliminating the risk of a total failure of brake lights and other related systems.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,218 to Daniel S. Woods discloses a flashing brake light system wherein a center high-mounted stop lamp flashes when the brakes are initially applied. After a predetermined duration, the center high-mounted stop lamp remains continuously activated until the brakes are removed. This system is intended for automobile use and requires additional components and complex circuitry not required by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,048 to David S. Cutlip, et al. discloses a vehicle turn signaling apparatus which signals the direction of a turn by a simultaneous initiation of a right-turn indicator lamp and a left-turn lamp, one in a flashing mode to signal the turn direction, the other in a steady mode of illumination to provide a positional reference for the flashing lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,177 to John B. Simms discloses a bicycle safety light which improves the visibility of the bicycle and rider in low light conditions by a constantly moving and converging pattern of light rows which visually direct a following driver to the center position of the rider and the bicycle. However, this system is neither brake actuated nor intended for motor vehicle use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,826 to Steven Henderson, et al. discloses an emergency flasher circuit for use with motorcycles and bicycles for selectively applying the signal to one or both of the left and right turn indicator lights and a headlight of a motorcycle or bicycle, for alerting drivers of motor vehicles to the presence of the motorcycle or bicycle. This system is not utilized in conjunction with the brake light system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,882 to Ching-Yuan Tsai discloses an LED display collision warning circuit which displays different warning indications in response to signals from a door-actuated circularly lighting and extinguishing circuit, a brake-actuated alternately flashing circuit, or a headlight-actuated night distance detection circuit so as to effectively prevent collisions and accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,672 to Andre Duneau discloses an multiple indicator display having a plurality of miniature lamps for a rear light of an automotive vehicle comprising a number of compartments each of which is associated with a particular function such braking, fog lamp operation, direction indication, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,084 to Steven M. Reiser discloses a vehicle brake light and display system utilizing a display screen having an array of light emitting diodes arranged to transmit a selected pattern or message in red light. Upon actuation of the brake of the vehicle in which the display screen is mounted, display of the message is disabled and all of the light emitting elements are energized to provide a solid display of red over the entire screen.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,175,528 and 5,313,188 to Robert S. Choi, et al. disclose battery powered flashing super luminescent light emitting safety warning lights for alerting drivers to the presence of bicyclists, joggers, and pedestrians along roadways during darkness. This system is not intended for vehicular use.